Tarde sin daños a terceros
by Neko Aoi Takei Hayashibara
Summary: Como siempre, el buen "Kokoro Doc." (o doctor corazón ^^), Ricardo Arjona, nos muestra en una canción (mezclada con mi fic) la historia de...ay,ya basta de sentimentalismos dramáticos!!! mejor leán y saquen el pequetito de kleenex r/r


Tarde (Sin daños a terceros.  
  
Letra: Ricardo Arjona. Por: sora_belldandy (digigoddess)  
  
Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina. Tarde como siempre, nos llega la fortuna.  
  
¡Si lo hubiera sabido! Pero el destino es incierto.... el no sabría que al subir las escaleras de aquel salón de fiestas se encontraría con ella. Sabía que vería a Matt, Kari ya se lo había dicho con anticipación, desde antes de dirigirse a aquella fiesta de su compañía... No esperaba ver a aquella estrella de rock en esa reunión de cerebritos.... pero suponía que iría acompañado... así como él iba con Kari, la mujer que era especial para él... después de ella, pero ya la había olvidado.... o al menos, eso creía....  
  
Tú ibas con él, yo iba con ella, jugando a ser felices por desesperados, por no aguardar los sueños, por miedo a quedar solos.  
  
Y fue cuando la vio al pie de la escalera: hermosa, despampanante, deslumbrante.... pero sujetando el brazo de un hombre rubio..... amigo de ambos, de seguro era su pareja... y fue ahí cuando él comprendió que la chica que lo acompañaba solo era una simulación de su sueño... ella.... pero la maldita soledad que el tanto temía lo obligó a no aguardar sus sueños....  
  
Pero llegamos tarde, te vi y me viste, nos reconocimos enseguida, pero tarde. Maldita sea la hora que encontré lo que soñé, tarde.  
  
Se saludaron.... ella también se veía turbada, pero lo aparentaba tras su sonrisa enmascarada con labial rojo... Matt comentó que habían llegado un poco tarde, y aquel joven asintió, notando que su amigo le había dicho indirectamente que... había llegado tarde.... funesta hora de encontrarse... tarde...  
  
Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte, tanto inventarte, tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco, sin encontrarte. Y ahí va uno de tonto; por desesperado, confundiendo amor con compañía. Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja, te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón. Y no tengo nada contra ellos, la rabia es contra el tiempo por ponerte junto a mí, tarde.  
  
¡Demonios! Tanto buscar por todos lados, incluso ese viaje a Estados Unidos para tratar de ver su rostro por una rara y milagrosa casualidad.... pero todo fue en vano. Y ahí fue a ganar la razón y el miedo a quedar solo... para tener a su lado a alguien que no amaba... que más bien era compañía.... como una mascota. Sonaba cruel... sobre todo con Kari.... ni ella ni Matt tenían la culpa... solo estaban en el lugar y en momento incorrecto...... el culpable era el maldito tiempo... que por jugar una broma cruel los junto.... tarde....  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *: Ganas de huir; de no verte ni en la sombra, de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla, que nunca apareciste, que nunca has existido.  
  
Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella también se sentía terriblemente impotente ante la situación.... Tal vez por ser mujer o por saber de esos asuntos se veía feliz, pero en el fondo, una vocecita le imploraba que despertara de una vez por todas.... que él se desvanecería cuando despertara.... como si nunca hubiera estado frente a ella.... trayendo solo con su mirada aquellos sentimientos tan profundos que tontamente reprimió....  
  
Ganas de besarte, de coincidir contigo. De acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo, de mirarte a los ojos y decirte bienvenida.  
  
Su bello rostro parecía entristecerse más y más mientras los recuerdos pasaban en su mente: como se habían enamorado y vivido por un fugaz tiempo las dichas del amor, para luego tener que separarse para siempre por continentes enteros.... para tener que olvidarse del otro... para que cuando ambos se sintieran preparados para una relación con alguien más.... el destino les diera una bofetada que los regresara a la deprimente realidad. Su corazón ya no podía aguantar ni un minuto más... así que, de la manera más amable, se retiró al tocador, farfullando que tenía que empolvarse la nariz.... Para cuando llego al lugar.... sus ojos se deshicieron en lágrimas amargas.... lágrimas de rabia.... sollozos incomprensibles, pero que tenían un mismo significado: lo seguía amando... seguía en su corazón.... sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de mirarlo a los ojos, de haber seguido esperanzada en la llegada de aquel día en el que, al llegar ella a Japón... él la esperara con los brazos y el corazón abiertos.... en señal de bienvenida....  
  
Pero llegamos tarde, te vi y me viste, nos reconocimos enseguida, pero tarde. Quizás en otras vidas, quizás en otras muertes.  
  
Pero, entre aquellos sonidos familiares del baño de mujeres (la charla femenina, el sonido de cuando se tira de la cadena, el agua manando del grifo), ella reconoció contra su voluntad, que lo realizado hecho estaba, que nada podría solucionarse... ya no habría otro remedio.... la única solución estaría en vidas pasadas, o en futuras, reparando el error antes de que empezara....  
  
Que ganas de rozarte, que ganas de tocarte, de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso, de fugarnos siempre sin daños a terceros....  
  
No pudo resistirlo más y salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco, sintiendo como la brisa traspasaba su vestido de seda rojo y le envolvía en una suave caricia... una caricia que ella anhelaba fuera de él.... un toque de sus dedos.... un beso arrancado de sus labios.... una fuga a medianoche.... sin tener que preocuparse por aquellos que les habían arruinado la existencia, aunque no era su culpa.... sino del tiempo, ya que ni Kari ni Matt habían hecho nada malo, más bien eran la víctimas de ellos, que jugaron con sus sentimientos en un intento de ocultar los propios..... La chica sonrío tristemente mientras observaba por el ventanal la gran fiesta que se llevaba a cabo... parecían un cuento de hadas... ¡Ojala así fuera la vida! Que de repente.... por alguna extraña razón Kari y Matt se enamoraran y que ella pudiera de ese modo ser feliz a su lado... si, sería el final, perfecto para todos... pero el final de la historia era otro.....  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *: -¡Mimi! La fémina volteó al oír su nombre. Era Izzy, quien venía bajando por las escaleras hacia el jardín, en donde ella se encontraba... -¡Izzy! ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó tratando de esconder un dejo de anhelo en su voz.... una débil pizca de esperanza en su aliento. -Matt está buscándote y me pidió que lo ayudara.... -Ah -contestó la joven mientras sus ojos se empañaban... derrumbándose sus frágiles esperanzas. -Bueno.... creo que ya te encontré, así que mejor volvamos adentro. Esta empezando a hacer un poco de frío.... -dijo Izzy, no muy seguro de regresar.... -Claro -contestó Mimi subiendo lentamente por las escaleras, cuando una pregunta pasó por su mente... -¿Izzy.... es verdad que ya te comprometiste con Kari? -Sí... nos casaremos en cuatro meses.... supongo que no lo sabías por que no has estado en Japón recientemente... -Vaya.... me alegro por ti -respondió Mimi enjugándose una pequeña lágrima (en donde sus últimos sueños se desvanecían) sin que Izzy la viera.... -Gracias -contestó el joven -¿Izzy? -preguntó Mimi una vez más- ¿Amas a Kari? -Claro -respondió él, pero ambos sabían cual era la verdadera respuesta.....  
  
¿No es irónica la manera en que el hombre se crea su propia desgracia?  
  
FIN  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno.... creo que no puedo describir esto.... es decir... primero estaba escuchando esta canción de Ricardo Arjona y luego empecé a crear una historia triste.... y de pronto me encuentro escribiendo como loca todo lo que pensé... Yo lo llamó inspiración.... empezar a escribir una historia que se va formando súbitamente en tu cabeza por una canción, una anécdota, un sueño.... Espero que esto les haya gustado.... a tal grado que casi quieran llorar, pues creo que ese era el punto.... exteriorizar sentimientos tristes escribiendo.... para entristecer a más personas... (que linda ¿no?)  
  
Para aclarar un poco las cosas se supone que Mimi acaba de llegar a Japón y Matt empieza a salir con ella, y la lleva a una fiesta de la empresa de Izzy, quien ya le dio el anillo de compromiso a Kari. Matt lleva a Mimi en secreto para darles una sorpresa... y vaya que lo logró...Por cierto, puede que haga una continuación, siempre y cuando ustedes quieran ¿vale? Así que ya saben, si desean más angustia y miseria ajena...(rayos!!! Por que soy así???????)  
  
¿Comentarios (no hago historias de parejas de Tai o Sora que no sean relativas al taiora), quejas, sugerencias, lo que sea (menos virus)? Sólo mándenlo a mmarquezflores@yahoo.com.mx (también manden imágenes del taiora o sitios de Internet o fan-fics de esta pareja). Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Ayatoshi Hongo; lo demás es mío :P Por favor dejen reviews... Carpe Diem (Vive tu día)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
